Crime scene evidence markers are used to assist with measuring, recording, and maintaining records of evidence at a crime scene. These markers have been made of differing shapes and sizes, and with differing measuring and numbering scales. Most of the devices used in the industry are markers made in the shape of a triangle with numbering and measuring indicia placed on them. These markers are typically embossed with a number or letter identifier and then placed next to evidence, at which time a picture is taken to capture the evidence. Investigators or others on the scene can take notes of the evidence and use the identifying number or letter to improve organization of the notes.
In addition to including a number or letter, many crime scene evidence markers include a measuring scale to assist in precision of evidence recordation and analysis. A scale such as the ABFO No. 2 Photomacrographic Scale is known in the art. The scale can be used on the crime scene when taking notes, or it can be used when reviewing images captured on the scene. Crime scene evidence markers have used other useful marking tools such as crosshairs to assist with distortion of evidence in a picture or “caution yellow” coloring to allow the evidence marker to standout more prominently.